Muna Gær - Remember Yesterday
by sselhtootandpuccih
Summary: Hiccup had it planned to propose to Astrid, but after a dragon swap, Astrid isn't... well... Astrid. Will Hiccup find out what's wrong and will he be able to fix it?


This is Berk. A reputable paradise for both Viking and dragon. As long as you don't mind the cold. My name's Hiccup. Not the dark haired, muscle head, the other guy. No, not the tall, 'husky', blond, the other one. No not the stupid blond, I am not even blond! There I am. Yep that's me, the tall, scrawny, brown haired, green eyed one. Since we have made peace with Alvin and the Berserkers, life has been a whole lot easier. Astrid and I are official. I asked her out a couple years back. Dad has been pushing the whole marriage thing lately. I am going to proposing tomorrow, not because my dad wants me too, but because I actually really love her. I just haven't found the right time.

Anyway, today started like every other day. I wake up, the sun is shining, terrible terrors are singing on the roof top, and I saunter on in to breakfast still slightly sleepy. Dad says hi, Gobber says hi, and Toothless licks my chest and face... even though he knows that doesn't wash out. After breakfast, I pack a simple lunch of bread, fish, and an apple, and head over to the academy.

Training goes as usual. I teach, Fishlegs and Astrid paying attention, Snotlout getting burned by Hookfang, and the twins... well they were the twins. Today's training was about how keep your dragon from being over protective. I noticed that Toothless and Stormfly were becoming that way and I didn't want any of the other dragons to catch on to their behavior. Astrid, Fishlegs, and I switched dragons. Astrid got Meatlug, Fishlegs got Toothless, and I got Stormfly.

I personally had a blast with her. Stormfly isn't Toothless... but Toothless can't melt rocks or shoot spines. Stormfly and I flew out to Breakneck Bog. We did some target practice and rock melting. Stormfly did keep looking to the sky. I just ended up putting my hand on her snout and reassuring her that everything was alright and she would see Astrid tonight.

Stormfly and I went back to the academy. She was becoming depressed and I wanted to write some things in the book of dragons. Stormfly kept looking at the sky, I thought she may be seeing something, but when I looked up there were only clouds. I took some chicken from the food bin and held it in front of her.

"Hey girl. I know you miss Astrid. I miss her too. She'll be back soon." I said trying to encourage her. Stormfly took the chicken, laid down, and put the chicken down in front of her. That was odd. Stormfly NEVER rejects chicken. I jumped up and ran to find Gobber.

"GOBBER!" I yelled as I got closer to the forge.

"Hiccup, what's the matter?" Asked Gobber.

"Stormfly is refusing chicken!" I said.

"She could still be full from her previous meal." Gobber said.

"Gobber, she hasn't eaten since this morning. It will be sundown in a couple of hours!" I said. Gobber's eyes went wide.

"Then what are you standing around here for?" Gobber said running to the Academy. I followed close behind him.

When we arrived, Stormfly was still looking at the sky. Gobber checked her out.

"She seems normal Hiccup." said Gobber. "Where's Astrid? She would know what to do."

"We switched dragons today." I replied. "Astrid is with Meatlug." Gobber nodded.

"Stormfly could just be missing Astrid." Gobber said.

"But she didn't have a problem with Snotlout." I retorted.

"Well your dragons have been getting pretty close to you." Gobber replied. "Maybe she is more attached to Astrid now."

"Yeah, maybe." I looked out over the horizon and heard a familiar sound. "TOOTHLESS!" I yelled. Toothless came back with a pale Fishlegs on his back. I chuckled to myself. "Did you and Fishlegs have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah." Fishlegs gagged. "Loads of it." Fishlegs stumbled off Toothless and passed out. Toothless and I both laughed, I kinda expected that to happen. Stormfly grew even more depressed. Toothless went over to her and nudged her with a coo. Stormfly sighed and looked back up at the sky.

"The only one that has to get back is Astrid." I said. "That should be in no time at all."

Several hours passed and it was getting dark. There was no sign of Astrid or Meatlug.

"I hope nothing happened to her." said Fishlegs. "Meatlug spooks easily."

"I hope nothing hapened too. Astrid should have been back by now." I said. "If she isn't back in fifteen minutes, I..."

"MEATLUG!" screamed Fishlegs. I grabbed my spy glass and focused in on Meatlug. There was no rider. I instantly jumped on Toothless and took off toward Meatlug. As I got closer I saw that Meatlug was holding something.

"Astrid!" I exclaimed as I took her out of Meatlug's claws. Astrid was banged up and unconscious. I held Astrid gently and instructed Toothless to take me to Gothi's hut.


End file.
